The rainbow that changes everything
by Azurial
Summary: Aomines life has been the same ever since Teiko. He gave up on having fun and searching for an opponent, but when a colorful rainbow entered his life, things begin to change... OC x Aomine
1. Chapter 1

„Oi…" The dark skinned boy whispered to himself as a bright sunbeam shone through the window on the opposite of the room, right into his face and woke him up. Still sleepy he stood up from the cold, wooden floor he was laying on and rubbed his eyes. Very slow he poke along the way to the small bathroom of his flat. For some time he looked at himself in the mirror thinking about why everybody always said that he changed. Nothing on him was different at all. He still had the same dark skin, the same blue hair and eyes and he still was tall. Aomine sighed. He just realized that again a boring school day was awaiting him. 'Nothing will ever change at all' he thought. 'Maybe I should take a quick shower too wake up…' But before he could even take off his shirt, he heard the doorbell rang. Like every morning it was Satsuki who wanted to walk to school with him together. He scratched the back of his head as he opened the door yawning. Just as he predicted the pink haired girl he knew since they both were little stood in front of him. She smiled at him until she realized that he still wasn't ready for school.

"Aho-mine! Why aren't you ready by now? If you don't hurry…"

"…We will be late." Aomine finished her sentence. "I know it Satsuki, ya don't have to tell me every day." He turned around and showed his back to the girl. 'How can everybody expect me to have more fun in life, when everything is always the same?' He thought again. Every day seems so similar to him. He always woke up late, went to school where he would fall asleep again, skipped the basketball practice because it would be boring to him anyways and won every match without any problems.

'I never will have fun when nothing changes.' He looked around in his bedroom and searched for his uniform and books. After some minutes he found everything under his bed. Getting ready didn't took him long this day and he even arrived at the door again one minute earlier than usually. "Finished already?" Satsuki asked him with a skeptical look. "Then let's go!" She grabbed the hand of the blue haired boy and started running to school. They arrived in the moment the school bell rang and went into their class directly. Everybody else already was inside. While Aomine just went to his seat in the last row, Satsuki bowed and apologized to the teacher. When Aomine observed her doing this, he realized something colorful. A girl with rainbow colored hair was standing next to the teacher and yawned. When Satsuki went away and sat down next to him, he was able to see her more clearly. Her multi colored hair had shoulder length and her eyes were piercing pink. Satsuki's rose eyes were nothing compared to hers. Her skin was very pale and she had some freckles on her cheeks, which nearly couldn't be seen. Also she was very small and the school uniform looked odd on her.

"Everybody please listen to me! This is your new classmate Rhim Suya. She and her parents had to move so she now goes to our school. Please take good care of her!" The teacher said loud to catch the attention of everybody. After his speech everybody welcomed the new girl as she bowed. Aomine, still sitting on his chair not saying anything just looked at her bored. 'Again a new student. She already is the third one in two weeks. Why can't they just come when the new year stars, or at least after the holidays? And why is everybody always making such a fuss about them? I just don't get it…'

"Hey…" Satsuki ripped him out of his thoughts with poking his cheek. "Do you know since when it is our teacher who introduces new students to us? She hasn't even said one word on her own. Normally new students introduce themselves… This is odd, isn't it?"

Aomine rolled his eyes annoyed. "Why the hell would I know that? Is he my dad or what? Maybe she is just shy and asked him to do it for her. And now I want to sleep, so don't talk to me anymore." He laid down his head on the desk, wrapped his arms around it, closed his eyes and fell asleep…

As Aomine woke up again he saw a rainbow in front of him. First he didn't understand what a rainbow was doing inside the classroom until he remembered the new student. He sighed loudly. For him it was too early to wake up. Usually he would sleep until the bell would wake him up, so what was different today? Was it the presence of the new girl? He looked at Satsuki, who was following the teachers words attentive and made notes every ten seconds. As the bell finally rang Aomine stood up slowly. He stretched his arms walking towards the door, but before he could walk out he heard his name.

"Aomine-kun, would you please wait for a moment? I need to talk to you." Yawning again he turned to his teacher and shrugged. He saw how Satsuki glanced at him angry as if he did something wrong he didn't know about. At least he couldn't remember something. When Satsuki was outside, he sat sown on a chair and looked at his teacher again. Now only he, the new girl and their teacher were in the class, while the others were able to have lunch now. "So…" Their teacher started again. "Aomine-kun, your grades are getting worse and I think if you would learn a little more and get some help you could be much better, that's why I want you to learn with Rhim-san. She is one of the top students of the land and I think she really could help you. I know that you want to decline it, but believe me, it will be the best for you! At least you could try it out!"

The tall boy sighed. 'I shall receive grinds from a little punk girl? How annoying.' He thought. 'Why would I ever agree with this? To get better grades and a good job? I will get a basketball scholarship and become a professional anyways and the teacher knows that…' He looked to his right where the little girl sat on a table. For one second she smiled at him very cute, then looked away at their teacher again and so did Aomine. He thought about the offer he made. 'It would be a change…And still I can quit if it annoys me too much…' He nodded. "M'kay, Imma do it, but I can't promise that I keep doing it. Can I go now? Don't wanna miss the whole break, ya know?"

"Well, yes you can. Take Rhim-san with you and show her around. I suppose she hasn't seen much of this school by now. And you Rhim-san, please make sure to bring Aomine-kun back here after the break. He likes it to skip the class. And you can use the school library to study after lessons. I hope this is okay."

The girl nodded, saluted like a soldier and went outside with the tall boy afterwards. Up until now she hasn't even said one single word. "Oi…" Aomine said. "Do I really need to show ya 'round? Wanted to sleep a lil or somethin'." The girl looked at him with a bright smile and nodded. Immediately she grabbed his hand and started running to the gym. The door was open and nobody was in, so Suya dragged him inside. When she ran away for a moment and came back with a basketball afterwards Aomine wondered why she already knew where everything could be found. He stopped thinking about it again when she saw the girl shooting the ball into the basket with a smile on the face. "Not bad…" He said quietly. "But there's no need for ya to show off… I'm better than ya anyways!"

She immediately shook her head and gave Aomine an angry face. 'What does she mean with this?' Aomine thought again. 'Does she want to protest against me? The former ace of Teiko and now ace from Too? Who is she to do this, or does she maybe mean something different? Why the hell doesn't she just talk!?' He observed her taking the ball into her hands again and passing it towards him. He caught it hardly but almost let go of it again. To not show it to the little girl, he started dribbling it a little until his hands were okay again. He saw the girl holding a hand on her moth. To him it seems like she was suppressing a laugh, but maybe he was wrong. "Oi!" He shouted towards her "Catch it, punk!"

He threw the ball to her as hard as he could, but it seemed like she had no problem catching it. She ran towards it, caught it with one hand and shot threw it into the basket afterwards. She bowed at Aomine deep after this and smiled childish, like she never had had fun like this before. Aomine on the other side just stared at the ball, which laid on the floor by now. 'How can such a little girl have such great power? Passing is not my best skill, but still not many persons can catch them when I do it with my full strength… I bet it was just luck…' Aomine turned around to leave the gym. He didn't want to be bothered by this girl anymore. It already was enough that he had to learn for school with her, so what was she trying? As he pushed the door open, the ball hit his head. "Ouch!" He yelled when he turned to Suya again. "Why did ya do this'!?" But the girl didn't answer. She just shrugged. Then took a pen out of the pocket of her jacket and picked up the ball from the floor again. Aomine saw that she wrote something on it before she threw it to him again. This time it didn't hurt Aomines hands when he caught it, since she threw it not as hard as before. He turned it around to see what she wrote.

"Don't expect me to go smoothly on you." He read out loud. Aomine didn't understand it so she looked at Suya again, but she didn't seem to be interested in him anymore. She yawned and put on the headphones, which she had worn around her neck the whole time before. He watched her walking out of the gym, not paying attention to him anymore and with her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Aomine just kept looking after her with the ball still in his hands when somebody poked his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned around and looked into the face of one of his teachers.

"Aomine-kun! First of all, you have no right to be here in this time! Also, why do you write on the basketballs?! Go and clean it immediately!"

Annoyed Aomine sighed. All of this fuss was Suya's fault…

* * *

_Why, hello everybody~ _  
_This is the first Fanfiction I wrote since I always jump out of the characters usually, so I am very sorry if this should happen here again..._  
_Anyways, just enjoy the story and if you want you can leave a Review~ _  
_See you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Aomine-kun, let's walk home together okay?" For not the first time on this day Satsuki ripped the blue haired boy out of his thoughts. Bored he shook his head slowly and grabbed his bag, which was laying on his desk. He didn't look at Satsuki anymore and went away without another word. On his way to the door he grabbed the arm on the rainbow haired girl, who just finished packing her things and dragged her after him. A little confused she followed him. In high speed he ran through the corridors and entered the library quickly, so that nobody would see them. He threw his bag away from him on the desk, while he let himself fall on a chair. Suya closed the door behind them. They were the only ones who were in the library at these time, so it was very quiet and they were able to hear the students who passed by without entering. Aomine looked at the still standing Suya with a bored face, while she on the opposite looked at him indifferent.

Silently the blue haired sighed. "Ya know, ya will need to talk to me if you wanna teach me anything." But the girl shook her head. She walked to the table, sat down next to Aomine and opened one of her schoolbooks afterwards.

"Math?" Aomine asked skeptical. "Why ya wanna learn math with me? I'm not that bad in math!" Angry she glared at him as she hit the back of his head with another book hard. She looked at Aomine expectantly and pointed on an exercise in the book. He was able to understand what she wanted him to do with looking into her eyes for a short time. "Damn it…" He whispered before he took out his old notebook. Since he concentrated on the exercise he wasn't able to see the girls' happy face. He just stared at the exercise confused for at least two minutes, before he gave up. "Gah!" He shouted out. "I'm done with this crap! Imma go home now!" In the moment he wanted to stand up, he completely forgot about the girl next to him, who followed him with her pink eyes. She stared at him with a scary face as she dragged him down again with all her strength. When their eyes met for a second, a shiver ran over the boys back. "Girl!" He snarled at her. "What the heck is yar freakin' problem? Ya'll need to talk to me, otherwise I won't understand ya! Want me to stay here and learn with ya, right lil punk? Then at least tell me how this stupid math stuff works. Therefor we're here, aren't we?"

After this words Suya opened her bag and got out a sheet of paper and laid it down on the desk, next to Aomines notebook. On it he could find the complete description of the whole math subject with some good examples. Aomine looked at it for a moment before he sighed. "Ya really don't talk, do ya? Fine, I suppose we have to try it that way then…" He took the sheet and started to read it with a bored expression, while she started to brush her hair.

A little later Suya clapped her hands as she smiled at the girl on her side happily. It had taken some time but finally he had finished the exercise Suya gave to him. 'Man, how can this be?' Aomine thought to himself. 'She just gave me this stupid sheet of paper and I understood the subject! That's kinda creepy…' He sighed a little relived while he laid down his head on the desk, but again he forgot that Suya wouldn't allow that. She hit his shoulder so hard that even he had to suppress screaming and had to force him to just look at him bored. She took the book and held it in front of his face, while pointing on another exercise he should solve. "Why?" He asked her annoyed. "I'll go home now, don't wanna learn anymore." With a puppy-like face Suya looked at him and really, he understood what she meant. "Only this one, then we stop for today." Her eyes told him. A little confused on the fact that he was able to understand the girl without any words, he decided to listen to her. 'Now that I understood this stupid subject it won't take that long anymore.' He thought, but it turned out to be wrong when he stared at all the numbers in the book confused. "Oi…" He sighed. "This is different from before! Tell me how it works!" But Suya shook her head slowly. She took out a pencil and showed him what he had to do step for step while he had to calculate everything. Not even five minutes later they were finished. Still a little confused and not believing the fact that it was he who solved the exercise, he stared at his notes. Next to him the girl had already packed her things and stood up. She looked at Aomine inviting him to do the same. After he hesitated for some seconds he did slowly, but as soon as he finished Suya grabbed his arm again. With him in tow she ran out. On one hand Aomine could free himself very easy, but on the other he was way too lazy for it.

Suya stopped on a basketball court. "Eh? We don't even have a ball here girl, so what do ya even want here?" He asked with a not very interested voice. She dragged him after her again to one of the hoops, showing him to look at her. She jumped as high as she could, trying to reach the hoop with her fingers. Sadly every time she tried she failed. On her last jump she wasn't able to land on her feet anymore, so she stumbled backwards and fell down on the ground. She jumped up again immediately and looked at Aomine who just yawned. "Ya wanna reach the hoop, don't ya?" She nodded on this question of him with an asking look in her face. Aomine walked towards the hoop and jumped up a little. He adhered the hoop and looked down on the girl. "Like this?" He asked. With a slightly smile on the lips she nodded as Aomine let go of the hoop and placed his huge hand on the little girls head. "Ya are too small for this, so stop even thinking about being able to and let us big boys do things like this." He patted his head some timed before he turned away from her, grabbed his schoolbag and went away. This time Suya didn't follow him or held him back. She just kept standing on the court and looked after him for some time. She shook her head slowly when a single tear ran over her right cheek, glimmering in the afternoon sun. 'No.' She thought. 'I will learn how to reach the hoop and dunk a ball, even if I am small! I will learn it on my own or search for another teacher! One day, Aomine Daiki, I am going to destroy you…'

* * *

_Hey every reader of my fanfiction~  
Here the second chapter is and I hope you like it and had fun reading it! _  
_See you nex time! _


End file.
